


Ghost Hunting & Ghost Puns

by lovesme_lovesmenot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Ghost Hunting, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesme_lovesmenot/pseuds/lovesme_lovesmenot
Summary: Connor recieved a strange report about a light flashing inside an abandoned building.He leaves the building with a cute girls phone number and a fuzzy feeling in his heart.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Ghost Hunting & Ghost Puns

**Author's Note:**

> since its halloween i made a spooky lil fanfic. I think this is the first time I didn't write machine connor x reader. idk if its that great since its my first time writing deviant connor.

Connor approaches the abandoned building, here to investigate several reports of a strange light flashing inside the windows. He was the only one willing to go investigate, as all the remaining detectives at the station conveniently had something to do. Scanning them revealed fear of having to go to an abandoned building at night. It was a natural human reaction. Luckily, he wasn't human. However that didn't mean he didn't have to remain diligent. The flashing lights could be a number of things, and it would be inconvenient if he was injured. 

Before he turns the door handle he scans the door knob. Recent finger prints show up, as evidenced by them being fresh. They belong to a woman named (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Interesting. Further analysis shows that she has no history of any criminal activity, so it's rather odd shes in an abandoned building at night. Usually buildings like these were reserved for under the table red ice dealing.

As soon as he opens the door he sees what the complaints were about. There's a girl holding an obnoxiously bright flashlight. She probably waved in the windows a few times, unaware the people in the neighborhood could see. He scans the woman in the distance and it's (Y/N) (Y/L/N). She's alone in the building, and carrying the flash light and her phone. She has her camera app open with her video recorder on. It seems she's here to film something, although he's unsure of what. This building has been abandoned for a while, and they're planning to tear it down soon.

He walks towards her, and before he can even open his mouth to question her she spins around, his quick scanning show she's afraid.

"ANDROID GHOST!" She yells, attempting to swing at him with the flashlight shes holding. 

He catches her wrist before she can land a blow, really not wanting to get smacked with a flashlight. Unfortunately this only causes her to freak out more.

"ANDROID GHOST THAT KNOWS TAEKWONDO!" 

"Miss (Y/L/N)! Please calm down. I'm from the Detroit police department. My name's Connor."

She lowers the flashlight from his head and breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that to people! I thought you were a ghost!"

Ignoring her odd comment he decides to get straight to the point.

"What are you doing here at this hour?"

"What do you think? I'm ghost hunting!" She exclaims excitedly.

The evidence does add up, and nor has his built in lie detector went off. She's telling the truth which makes him relax a bit. He decides to mess with her a bit by teasing her.

"There's no evidence of ghost existing that hasn't been tampered with in some way." He bluntly responds.

"That's so not true!"

"Do you have any proof then, Miss (Y/L/N)?" He smirks, knowing damn well she wouldn't.

She pouts and gives him what he assumes is supposed to be a mean glare. From his end it looks like a puppy after it was denied a treat. Adorable.

"Well.... Not exactly..." She mumbles, "But I will really soon! That's why I'm here!"

"Unfortunately, you'll be unable to do that. Legally this counts as trespassing, considering you don't own this building. Not to mention we've recieved reports about you."

"Seriously? Oh my god, pretty please don't arrest me. I didn't know."

"I suppose I could let it slide. It would be unfortunate to see someone as pretty as you in jail." He responds with a wink.

Her cheeks flush pink, and she giggles. Her heartrate speeds up slightly and her pupils dilate. She's also attracted to him.

"Very smooth Detective Connor. Very smooth."

"I try."

She takes out a pen and a piece of scrap paper from her pocket. She quickly scribbles something down on it and hands it to him.

"Hey Connor. I'm gonna creep it real, I think you're boo-tiful. Here's my phone number. You better call me!" She says with a big smile.

His LED flashes yellow, not quite understanding. A quick search shows him she was making puns humans would likely call terrible.

"I definitely will. I've never met someone as... Eccentric as you Miss (Y/L/N)."

"Call me (Y/N), and I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Mentally checking the time, he realizes how late it's gotten.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid I have to go back to work, and you have to get some sleep. I'm detecting signs of exhaustion."

"You're lucky you're very cute. See you soon hopefully, Mister Robocop."

She waves and walks out of the building. Blushing, Connor realizes she has a cute butt.


End file.
